Like Fire It Burns
by nikalee
Summary: Ron's slow decent into madness as he becomes closer to his sister than he ever thought possible.
1. Chapter Friggin One

Authors Note: This is a very disturbing story involving incest and unrequited love. If this sort of thing bothers you, you should click on your back button now. It is rated R, and if I could rate it higher, I would. You have been warned.

Harry Potter is the property of J.K Rowling.

"Like Fire It Burns"

Ron lay with eyes unseeing on his bed, legs crossed, arms folded behind him. Downstairs, he could hear the sounds of his family having dinner, and wished he could join them, but he had had very little interest in food since he had found out. About THEM. THEM who had been sneaking behind his back for six bloody months,THEM who he had caught snogging in the common room just before end of school year.

They had broke apart, flushed and scared looking. Ron had absently noted that Hermione looked very beautiful that way, cheeks crimson and hair astray. It was funny that he had always thought that he would be the one to discover her secrets, to boldy go where no one had gone before, he'd always that they would be each others first.

But he hadn't been the first. It had been Harry, who had looked at him shamefaced and pleading with him not to mind.

"But why didn't you tell me?" he had asked them, "why did you leave it for me to find out this way?"

It was Hermione who had answered, biting her lip as she had done so. "We just didn't know how you would take it, and you've been so busy with Quidditch we didn't want to bother you."

You have bothered me, he had wanted to scream. He had wanted to grab hold of Harry's neck and squeeze until his face turned blue and he had no breath. He'd wanted to rip Hermione's robes from her body and fuck her over and over and over again, as he'd always wanted to, but somehow never got around to doing. Now it was too late.

He had forced a smile on his face. It felt fake and plastic to him, but they had accepted it with relief. "We're really sorry, Ron" Harry had said erneastly. "We never meant to do this behind your back. Things just got out of hand."

Ron had nodded, and left. He had wanted to smash Harry's face in. That night in bed he had wept, soundlessly and the tears had stung. In his head he kept reliving the moment he had caught them, Harry had been running his hand along her stomach as he ravished her neck. Hermione had had her head back, eyes closed, caught in the moment. He wondered how far they had gone. Had Harry tasted the flesh that he,Ron, had only dreamed of? Had any hands parted those slender white thighs?

To his horror he had grown hard beneath his pajamas. His hand crept downwards as his cheeks burned. A thousand images played themselves in his mind as he jerked himself to a furious climax which left him feeling incredibly drained. Tears still coursing freely down his face, he had fallen into a fitful sleep.

It hadn't been the same for them after that. They still walked from class to class with each other, but something was missing. Harry and Hermione were too wrapped up in each other to notice, but Ron knew. He withdrew from them further, only speaking when a response was expected, only eating when the situation arose. He lost a lot of weight but nobody cared.

The school year had ended somehow, although Ron remembered very little. He went home to the Burrow, where he sat in his room day after day despite repeated entreaties from his family to come out. Harry and Hermione had sent owls but he hadn't read them. Finally they had stopped coming.

He noticed he had become hard again, but refused to touch himself. Every time he did it, he felt another small part of him die, another chip in the stone that was his sanity gone. He was losing himself, and he was afraid. He was also afraid of the burning hatred and anger that always lay just below the surface. He knew if he gave in to it, he would never be Ron again.

There was a soft knock at his door then but Ron ignored it.

"Ron," came Ginny's voice. "Mum sent me with a tray. She really wants you to eat something."

"Go away," Ron muttered. "I'm not hungry."

"Ron, let me in," Ginny pleaded. "I really want to talk to you."

Ron sighed and released the door charm with an impatient flick of his wand. "It's open," he said grudgingly. "Come in."

The door opened and Ginny was there, pale in the waning light, carrying a tray no doubt loaded with food. He lay and waited for the inevitable lecture on how he should take better care of himself, how no one liked to see him this way, and every other argument that had been brought against him to try to get him out of bed.

Ginny did none of these things. She set the tray down gently on the dresser beside her and shut the door softly. She then came and sat by him on the bed. "It's not just you, you know," she said quietly.

Ron blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"I mean you're not the only one hurting about all this. Do you think that I enjoy having to watch them snog all the time, in front of me because they don't for one second realise I mind? At least they excersise some restraint about you, with me I not only have to watch it, Hermione tells me all about it, and I have to smile and pretend I'm happy for her when really I want to rip her hair out and hit her!" Angry tears had filled her brown eyes as he stared at her.

"I thought you said you were over Harry," Ron sadi questioningly.

"It was just something I said...I was sick of being made fun of about it, I knew Harry would never be interested in me while he still though of me as a child with a crush. And now its too late, it was all for nothing, he's gone to her, and who am I to compare?"

Her hair was very red against her face. Ron did not answer right away, so entranced he was by the glowing red of her hair, it was darker than his, and glowed around her face like a halo.

"Hermione's really not all she's cracked up to be, you know,"he said while still looking at her hair. He wished his hair were that red.

"What do you mean? I thought you loved Hermione," said Ginny, somewhat accusingly, he thought.

"I did,and do," he replied, "but she can be a right pain. She's so interested in books and things that she wouldn't know how to be spontaneous if it killed her. She probably reads a book about how to...." and hear his voice trailed off.

Ginny flushed, then giggled. "She does! She showed it to me! 1001 inventive ways to please your wizard or some crap like that. And she knows every contraceptive spell by heart."

Contraceptive spells....then they were..."They're fucking then...." Ron said dully. He felt that tiny piece of hope that he had carried with him shatter.

Ginny looked at him pityingly. "Of course they're fucking, Ron. Everyone's fucking these days."

"Except me," Ron said, "never me." His mind felt very far away, and his tongue felt leaden in his mouth. He could feel his mind floating away and he wanted nothing more than to let it, but just then Ginny brought it crashing back to the earth."

"Want to try it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This is a very disturbing story involving incest and unrequited love. If this sort of thing bothers you, you should click on your back button now. It is rated R, and if I could rate it higher, I would. You have been warned.

Harry Potter is the property of J.K Rowling.

"Like Fire It Burns"

Chapter 2

"Want to try it?" The words echoed loudly in the silence, bring Ron crashing down from his self imposed reverie.

"Try what?' he asked stupidly, having a hard time speaking with his tongue apparently glued to the roof of his mouth.

Ginny made an impatient noise. "Fucking, of course," she said matter of factly. "I'm really sick of hearing how great it is, I want to _do_ it already, and there's no one else I trust enough."

"Have you gone mental?" Ron sputtered. "You're my sister! Isn't that, like illegal or something?"

"Don't be stupid, Ron," Ginny flashed. "It wouldn't _mean_ anything! It's just _practice!_ So that when Harry and Hermione finally come to their senses and realise how stupid they're being, we'll be able to dazzle them with our sexual prowess."

"Do you have any idea how dumb that sounds?" Ron asked witheringly...and yet, a small part, the very same part that had been aroused earler, stirred blackly.

Ginny looked at him. Was it just him, or was there pity in her brown eyes? "I can get laid whenever I want, Ron," she said simply. "Can you say the same?" Getting up, she left him, closing the door softly behind her.

It was much, much later. A supper tray had been brought to him, by his mother this time, and to appease her he had nibbled on a bun. As he did so, he could not help but wonder what Hermione and Harry were doing at that moment, if they, too were eating, if they were even together at all, or if they were fucking, bodies moving in restless abandon, their breath coming in short pants. He shook his head to clear the image, he was _so damn tired of it, all the time_, but the image stayed and once again he was aroused.

He decided a cold shower might do the trick and slowly crept out of his room. He wasn't really in the mood to be discovered in such a state, his Mum was so nosy she was bound to start asking embarrassing questions. He wondered what she would say if he told her the truth.

"Not to worry, Mum," he could say cheerfully. "I've just been wanking off every night imagining Harry and Hermione shagging, that's all, nothing to worry about!" Imagining her reaction made him smile but it was a bitter one. How he hated them for doing this to him.

He went to open the bathroom door but found to his surprise it was locked. It was after two, and generally everyone in the house went to bed long before then. It was only Ginny and him now at home out of all the Weasley children and they were all early risers. Not wanting to take a chance with Alohamora, he very gently knocked. "Hello?," he called out softly.

There was no answer, so Ron pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything. It seemed he could hear a faint scraping noise but he wasn't sure. Even fainter than that, was that...crying?

"Hello,?" he tried again. The sounds ceased.

"Ron?" came Ginny's voice tremulously. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Who else would be up in the middle of the night? What are you doing? I was wanting a shower."

"Don't let me stop you," she said and suddenly the door opened. "Come in." Ron cautiously entered. The bathroom was filled with steam. He stopped at the sight of Ginny.

She was naked. She was also bleeding. Quite a lot, in fact. It dripped from her wrists down to her hands onto the tiles below and it appeared she had been...fingerpainting, or something, with it. She had drawn multiple broken hearts, as well as her initials coupled with Harry's many times over. She had also, oddly enough drawn a picture of what looked to be a spider.

Ron was horrified. "What are you doing?" he almost shouted.

Ginny put a hand over his mouth, smearing blood on him in the process. "It's nothing, Ron," she hissed. "I'm just playing around. I can fix it with a spell. Now be quiet before Mum and Dad hear you, or I'll cut you too, I swear."

"Would you really"? he asked slowly. "Would you take your knife and slit me open with it? Because I'm beginning to think that would be ok, really." Ginny's blood was very red and he stared at it, entranced.

She had grown pale. "What do you mean?" she whispered. "No one should do this to themselves, and I would never do this to anyone."

He seized her wrists, which bled onto him, making her gasp. "Then why are you?" he murmered.

Blue eyes locked with brown ones for an indeterminite moment until she finally looked away.

"You're hurting me," she said dully.

"I'm hurting _you?_ You're the one slashing herself with knives, how could I be hurting you?" Ron was becoming angry now, but he still fascinated by the blood, the red red blood. He released her wrists.

"Why do you do this?" he demanded.

She looked up at him again, meeting his gaze squarely. "Because I feel like I'm the verge of exploding all the time. Everything makes me angry, and it's all I can do not to lash out at people. This whole thing has been just _so fucked up_, and it's wrong, this wasn't the way it was supposed to be, and,so when I cut, its like I let all that out when the blood comes out and I feel relief, at least for a little while."

"How have you been hiding something like this?" Ron asked.

She smiled crookedly at him. "It's a simple healing spell, Ron. I've known it since third year. And besides, everyone's been too wrapped up to notice what I do anyway," and her voice cracked slightly on the last syllable.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, and he was, he was sorry he hadn't realised that she was hurting just as badly as he was, he was sorry it had taken him so long to see.

He was unaware of who took the first step forward, but she ended up in his arms, and he held her as she wept onto her closed fists, and he wept with her, silently, but the tears did not burn quite so badly this time, and somehow during this time his body became aware of her femininity, and the fact that she was naked, and his penis hardened between them, effectively stopping their tears.

Ron felt the blood rushing into his ears as they stared at each other. She was red as well but did not break eye contact. Slowly their faces grew closer together until finally their lips met.

It was just a soft kiss but it burned. Ron wrenched his lips away gasping, still feeling on fire.

"Ron," Ginny said and her lips were very red, but Ron didn't hear her, he had already ran back to his room and threw himself under his covers. He was unable to keep himself from masturbating that night,but when relief finally came, it burned.

To Be Continued

Authors Note: Please realise that this is not in any way what I believe will happen with these characters, nor is it something I want. I'm simply experimenting with what characters _might _do were they put in certain circumstances. There will be further chapters in this, but they may take a little while. Please read and review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter Goddamn Three

Authors Note: This is a disturbing story involving incest and unrequited love. There will be highly sexual situations. If this offends you, please hit your back button now. Thank you.

Harry Potter and associated characters belong to J.K Rowling. I'm just some sicko who's playing around with her characters.

"Like Fire It Burns"

Chapter 3

The next morning Ron received an owl. He recognized Harry's messy scrawl immediately, and was tempted to throw the letter away unopened, as he had with the previous letters, but hesitated.

He sat in contemplation for a moment, then, with a sigh, opened the letter.

"_Ron" _

_"I know it's been awhile since we talked, mate, but we wanted you to be the first to know. We haven't heard from you much this summer (more like not at all, Ron thought) but hope everything is ok with you. Have you met someone? We thought maybe that was why we hadn't heard from you. Anyway, the thing is, Ron, that we're engaged. Of course, we won't be married for a long while yet, Hermione wants to do more schooling and I would like to train to be an Auror. But when we do, we would really like if you would be our best man. Hermione plans to ask Ginny to be the maid of honor. We just couldn't have the wedding without our favorite Weasleys there. So, owl us back, will you?_

_Harry and Hermione"_

Ron dropped the letter. It fluttered to the ground, so innocent looking, and lay there. He felt completely blank in such a way that would have been alarming could he actually think about it.

_Have you met someone? We thought maybe that was why we hadn't heard from you._

Ron fought back an insane urge to giggle. "Yes, that's it," he said aloud. "I've met someone and I've been shagging her night and day, and that's why I haven't responded to your combined 18 owls. Aren't you clever!" and he put his head in his hands and he rocked back and forth, but it didn't hurt yet,not yet, his mind just kept repeating the same words over and over again, like a mantra...

"_Engaged. Harry and Hermione are engaged. Engaged. To be married. Engaged." _over and over it went, and Ron continued rocking, he was ok, everything was ok, and how was Ginny going to take this?

Ron laughed aloud but the sound had no humor, it was bitter and sharp and hurt him but he could not stop. Laughing, he picked up the letter from the floor and tore it methodically into thin strips, and then he tore the strips into pieces, and then he ate the pieces, thus erasing the letters existence forever.

He heard a muffled pounding then and realised he had been hearing it for awhile. "Go away, nobody lives here," he said shrilly, half laughing, half crying. "No one at all, everyones away, they all went out to play!"

"Ron!" came Ginny's voice then, but he hardly recognized it as hers, it sounded so hoarse and strange.

"What do you want?" he asked, and his voice cracked alarmingly. "Can't you tell I'm losing my mind? I mean, I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure my mind is going away, because I can't feel it in there right now, and I don't mean to alarm you, but I've heard people without minds can do some pretty crazy things, and did you know Harry and Hermione are engaged?"

BANG! The door to his bedroom suddenly burst open and he came face to face with Ginny. She was white to the lips. In contrast to her white skin, her loose red hair glowed fierily.

"I know," she said softly, and he had been expecting more out of her than that, but she just sat there staring at him expectantly.

"What? What do you want?" he demanded. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Come here," she said in the same soft voice and for a moment Ron felt afraid of her, he drew back suddenly, (_hell hath no fury,his mind whispered_) but the moment disappeared and she was Ginny again, his little sister, and he could clearly see the traces of tears on her face, and blood on her lips where she had bitten through them.

He went to her and she was in his arms, and he was holding her and she was holding him, and together they fell to the ground, where they intertwined with each other in desperate need of comfort, but there was little comfort to be had. However, they gave each other what they could. For the moment, it had to be enough.

Ron awoke that night from his most disturbing dream ever, he had been torturing a chained Hermione with a whip while Harry had watched and masturbated. His loins ached, and he came to the realisation that he was not alone in his bed, to the left of him, sleeping with her arm spread out, was Ginny.

He could not remember when they had gone to sleep, but eventually he imagined their grief must have run its course. He felt no grief now, just a bit blank, except down below, where his penis throbbed.

Ginny sighed and turned in her sleep. He found himself entranced by the sight of her breasts through her top, they were quite full, much larger than Hermione's. He found himself with a growing urge to touch one, and unwittingly his hand moved towards it. He paused, and then realised that it didn't matter anymore, she had invited him to think of her in that way, and now he did. So he reached out, and slowly, traced a finger around her nipple.

She moaned but did seemingly wake,although the nipple hardened. Ron was fascinated by this. He had never actually held a female breast in his hand before and he found it intoxicating. He did the same to the other and that one hardened too. He found his breath coming in a bit more quickly, and his spare hand found his erection and squeezed it. He lowered his mouth to the breast in the cotton, and hesitated a moment.

"Go ahead," came Ginny's voice from above him. "I want you to."

He did not dare to look at her just then. If he looked at her he would be reminded of who she was, who they both were, and then he would have to stop and he didn't want to stop. He fumbled with the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up so her bare breasts were exposed to him.

Beautiful, he thought, and lowered his head to her nipple. The hand on his penis moved more quickly, rubbing, rubbing, and he sucked on her breast, and she arched her back moaning, and there was light and heat and everything was red and all too soon it was over, and he'd gotten it everywhere, all over the bed and himself and Ginny.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, still not looking at her. She grabbed his face and turned him towards her. "Don't be," she said, smiling slightly. "It's my turn."

Authors Note: There is something severely wrong with today and it's making me remember why I stopped using it in the first place. I have uploaded the new chapter TWICE and I PREVIEW it and its the correct one, but when I check it on the site it says its chapter 2 again! It's driving me nuts! Nuts I say! Alright. One more time I'm going to try.

There will be more chapters to this, if I can ever get them up.


End file.
